The Shower
by Lauren- Natosha
Summary: The gang gathers to host a baby shower for Denise that ends in tales that only the wives can share about life before they knew each other.
1. Chapter 1

Denise fell back in the dining room chair letting out a loud sigh of relief. "Thank-God that's over," lauded Roxy from the kitchen. Claudia- Joy let out a slight chuckle as she carted a tray of dishes from the dining room to Roxy at the sink. "It was a lot of work Rox, but I think it turned out great. Denise, you got some really great stuff for the baby and that's what is most important." Claudia Joy, Roxy, Pamela, Roland and even Joan had all worked and planned for days to host Denise's baby shower. They all knew how much she missed Frank and how disappointed she was that he would miss the birth of baby Molly. Her friends decided that they would throw her the shower to end all showers with plenty of food, friends, and gifts. The afternoon of the shower arrived quicker than they had anticipated. The day started at a scorching 88 degrees and only got hotter as the sun rose in the sky. The party was to be held in Claudia Joy's garden in the late afternoon. By the time the guest started to arrive, the temperature had risen to a scorching 99 degrees. Lenore arrived fashionably late and instantly began ruining everyone's afternoon. "Claudia – Joy, you certainly know how to throw an outdoor party. How nice of you to pick a day where no one would get too cool. Colonel Burton, I'm surprised to see you here . I assumed you were hospitalized since you didn't deploy with my husband and the other senior command. Pamela, I was so sorry to hear about your divorce. I guess you having other people's babies just got too much for your husband to handle. Denise, it is so wonderful that you are having a baby at your age." The friends all smiled and accepted Lenore's sugary acidic compliments graciously. Everyone that is except Roxy, her hot temper mixed with the hot temperature forced her to comment. "Lenore, so surprised to see you here," in a feigned whisper, "don't worry it's safe; Claudia Joy doesn't keep any hidden microphones out here." All of her friends laughed and Lenore marched off in a huff. "That was not nice Roxy," Claudia Joy said with a laugh. "It may not have been nice, but it sure was funny," remarked Pamela while giving Roxy a high- five.

Lenore annoyed at being upstaged thankfully left early. The shower went on without further incident. The gang and their guests played games, ate food, and oohed and ahhed as Denise opened and displayed all the baby loot. By early evening, all the guests were gone, and the friends found themselves helping Claudia Joy clean and enjoying each other's company. "Look at all of these leftovers! I don't think you have enough space in the fridge for all of this Claudia Joy," sighed Pamela shaking her head. "Hey, I'll take some of those off your hand – thank – you," offered Roland as he relieved Pamela of a tray of finger sandwiches. "Roland, you cannot possibly be hungry again," scolded Joan playfully. "Joan, you know I'm always hungry," replied Roland as he made himself a plate. "Well help yourself to as much as you like," encouraged Claudia Joy "Emmalin won't eat half of this stuff and I can't." Denise, who had been relaxing suddenly became alert. "Claudia Joy don't forget to take your blood sugar. I promised Emmalin that I would look out for you this weekend." "Where is Emmalin Claudia Joy?" asked Roxy. "She went on a college tour with her friend Vicky to VMA." Claudia Joy had settled herself at the breakfast bar. She began preparing her lancet and alcohol swabs to take her blood sugar. Joan spoke up. " I didn't know Emmalin was interested in a military career. VMA is a good school not as good as The Citadel, but still decent." Claudia Joy laughed. "You sound like Michael. I'm not sure Emmalin is sold on the idea of a military career, but she's keeping her options open." "You know what suprises me Claudia Joy?" asked Pamela, "the fact that you would let Emmalin tour any college without you." "Well, I thought about that, and it was hard for me, but I knew we had Denise's shower today. Emmalin and Vicky are only getting this tour because Vicky's grandfather is a distinguished alumni. He and his wife are hosting the girls for the weekend. I figured she'd be safe." Pamela smiled and playfully gushed. "Look at you- letting go. Our little Claudia – Joy is growing up." Denise spoke up from the dining room. "Don't get too cocky Pamela. Katie and Lucas will be there before you know it. You're going to need Claudia –Joy to talk you off the ledge when Katie starts dating and Lucas joins a rock band.

"Denise, I'm a cool and happening mom. I'll be able to take it." Roxy turned and wiped her hands on a dish towel. Adding the detergent and firmly closing the dishwasher door, she walked from the kitchen and joined the group that had congregated at the dining table. "It must have been another Pamela Moran then who called me all panicked when she discovered that her little girl had a 6th grade romance going on." " Correction Rox, there is no romance. Katie is only eleven. She's too young to date," retorted Pamela defensively. "Yeah, you are the cool mom Pamela," giggled Roxy. "Hey, I agree with Pamela," said Roland "that's why Sara- Elizabeth's not dating till she's thirty. " Joan glanced at Roland and rolled her eyes. "Thank- God our daughter has me. If she were left to you, she would die a virgin." "Virginity is highly under – rated in this country. I'm o.k. with our daughter being one for as long as possible," said Roland as he gently kissed Joan on the cheek. "Roland you sound like my daddy," said Denise with a smile. " I think he would have made me wear a chasity belt if he could have found one. When he met Frank, it caused his blood pressure to instantly go up. He took one look at Frank Sherwood and decided he was not suitable for his daughter. It didn't matter to daddy that Frank was Army. All he could see was a wild, hot- headed, arrogant, SOB who was trying to deflower his little girl." "Frank – wild and hot- headed," I can't imagine that said a shocked Roxy.

" In his day, Frank was exciting and a little bit dangerous. I have to admit that was what attracted me to him in the first place. My parents raised me very sheltered. Frank was far from their ideal of what my husband should be. I thought my mother would die the first time he showed up on our doorstep to take me out." "Denise I never knew that," Claudia Joy commented. "I thought your parents loved Frank." "Well, they love him now, but back when we first started dating, I think my daddy tried to get him court martialed. I could never prove daddy was involved, but I had my suspicions." The talk of military justice intrigued Joan who had been pretty much bored to this point. "I can't see Colonel Sherwood getting a court martial. He's so disciplined and a fine distinguished soldier." Denise let out a laugh. "That's the Colonel Sherwood that you know, but I have known Frank since he was a specialist trying to work his way up the ranks. Mostly, he was trying to work his way from under his father's shadow. Frank's father was career soldier. He graduated with honors from West Pointe, and was very disappointed when Frank couldn't get in. Frank was always trying so hard to please his father, but he still liked to party and have a good time on his days off. That partying almost got him discharged from the army." Everyone had assembled around the dining room table. The clean-up had been abandoned. The tale Denise was weaving about a wild- child Frank was too tempting to be ignored.

" Denise, you have to tell us this story," Roxy chided, " I have a good thirty-minutes before that dishwasher stops and I have to put another load in so spill it sister." "I don't know," Denise said hesitating. " Frank may not appreciate me telling it. It all happened before we knew any of you. It was before we got married or had Jeremy. Frank's not very proud of what he did. He may not want me to repeat it." "An ethical dilemma, now you have to tell us," encouraged Claudia Joy, " we all swear that whatever you say will never leave this room." "Promise?", asked Denise. "Hold on a second Denise, said Pamela." She jumped up from the table and began looking under tables, books and lamps in a suspicious manner. " Pamela, what on earth are you doing?" asked Roxy. "Just making sure Lenore didn't plant any bugs or hidden microphones when she was here earlier. This is Claudia – Joy's house you know." The group laughed before settling. All eyes turned towards Denise as she began her story. I first met Frank while I was interning at the post medical center on Fort Jackson in Missouri. It was my father's last post before he retired and my mother liked the area so my parents purchased a home and we settled there. Roxy growing impatient interrupted. "Come on Denise. Skip all that and get to the good stuff – Frank and the court martial." "I'm getting there Roxy, but you have to let me tell the whole story."


	2. Chapter 2

Frank and I started dating as soon as we met. It was like we were just meant to be together. I hid him from my parents for as long as I could. Everything was going great until my baby brother, Jerry, saw us together and ratted me out. I had been telling my parents for weeks that I was working extra shifts at the hospital to get more training for my nursing degree. When daddy found out I had been lying, he hit the roof. Jerry was still in high school and he had more freedom than I did. My father was very old- fashioned in his views about women and how they should act. He demanded to meet Frank immediately. He even stood by the phone while I called Frank to explain our situation.

"Gee, Denise it sounds like your dad was hard core," said Pamela.

"You know Pamela as difficult as my parents were; they were nothing in comparison to Frank's father. He was from the school of thought that if the army wanted you to have a family it would have issued you one. Frank told me that the only reason his parents got married was because his mama got pregnant."

"Things were sure different back then," added a shocked Roxy.

Denise continued with her story.

The next night my mother made dinner and Frank was invited over to our house. My father had recently retired so he still had a lot of connections on post. He had called everyone that he knew to get as much information on Frank as he could. Lucky for me, Frank sounded great on paper, or else daddy would have never let him pass the front porch.

"He sounded good on paper?" interrupted Joan.

Yes, he was a model soldier on paper, but the boy who showed up on our doorstep that evening was anything but model. Frank didn't like the idea of anybody telling him what to do. It was why he opted to enlist right out of high school. He had grown tired of being ordered around by Major Sherwood. Frank was livid when he found out that my father had been checking into his background, so that night when he showed up for dinner he came to do battle.

"So what did he do?" asked Claudia Joy

"Is this why he was almost court martialed?" Roxy pressed.

"Ladies, be patient and let Denise tell the story." Roland smiled and shook his head as he looked around the hen house that held him as the lone male member. On the outside he tried to appear casual and only slighted interested, but secretly he was as intrigued as the women around him.

Denise cleared her throat and began again. When I opened our front door and saw Frank standing there I knew it was going to be trouble. Frank was punctual and arrived at 6 on the nose dressed in his old work jeans and plaid work shirt. I whispered to him why hadn't he worn his uniform, but before he could answer my mother came to the door. The look on her face as she looked from Frank to me and back to Frank said it all. She knew that he was not going to impress my father in the least. My mother was at least polite. She invited Frank in and offered him a drink. I was so nervous that I had sweat dripping from every crease and crevice on my body. We went into the living room and waited for what seemed an eternity for my father to emerge from his den. When he did arrive, he took one look at Frank and said, "What kind of operation is General Miller running over there at Jackson where his boys don't know to where shirts and ties for dinner?" Well that riled Frank because he answered back quickly. "With all due respect sir, I haven't been anybody's boy for a long time." The battle lines had been drawn. Dinner went on much like that. My father was dishing it out and Frank was serving it back to him. Finally, the evening was over and Frank left. My father demanded that I never see him again, and the next morning he called the General himself to report Frank. Poor Frank was assigned scutt duty for months.

"So Denise, what did you do?"asked Roxy "Did you sneak around and see him in secret?"

"Goodness no Roxy, I was too afraid to ever defy my father," replied Denise.

"So what happened? How did you two get back together?" Pamela was on the edge of her seat waiting for Denise to continue.

Well, I tried to do what my father said. I didn't see or talk to Frank for months. I was still working at the hospital on post, so I had to do some fancy footwork at times to avoid seeing him. Then one day, there I was in the hospital cafeteria having lunch and studying and there he was. It was like he appeared out of nowhere. After we were married, Frank confessed that he had made excuses to come by the hospital hoping to bump into me. We had lunch that day and talked for what seemed like hours. I explained to Frank why I couldn't see him anymore. I was heartbroken, but I had never defied my father.

"So, what happened next?" asked Claudia Joy who suddenly realized that she was more into this story than she had expected. "How did you convince your father that Frank was a good guy?"

Well, Claudia Joy, that would not happen for a long while. I was eighteen and my dad thought he was protecting me. He said he had seen too many young girls take up with the first soldier that they saw thinking that it would be an adventure being married to a military man. He didn't want me to end up like one of those girls – married at 18 divorced by 21 and left with babies to raise. He thought I could do better. He wanted me to marry a college boy or an officer. He saw that as quality. He and my mother married right out of high school. By the time my mother was 25, she already had three kids. They struggled for a lot of years. My dad was a soldier by day and worked hard labor jobs at night just to keep food on the table.

"I can sympathize with that," chimed in Roxy.

"Me too," said Pamela.

I really tried to please my dad. I dated some guys that my older brother went to college with. I dated respectable guys whose families my parents had known for years, but none of them measured up to Frank.

Claudia Joy reached over and touched Denise's hand gently. "Sometimes, the heart knows things that the brain can't comprehend. That's how I felt when I fell in love with Michael." Denise reached over and returned her friend's touch. "I know Claudia Joy; I feel in love with Frank over twenty years ago and all these years later I can't seem to fall out of love."

"You know it wasn't exactly love at first sight for Roland and me," Joan piped in "but I knew within a month of knowing him that he was the man I wanted to father my children." Roland couldn't restrain himself from joining the conversation. "I personally think that you made an excellent choice Mrs. Burton."

"Alright, alright, enough of this love fest," said an agitated Pamela "Denise while your romance with Frank, Claudia Joy's with the General, and Mr. and Mrs. Lovebird's are all interesting. You still haven't told us how Frank almost got kicked out the army."

"You're right Pamela, you're right. I was just about to get to that."

"Finally," said Roxy in a huff.

Everyone leaned in anxiously as Denise continued her story. Almost a year went by; I would still see Frank from time to time on post. One day a nurse I was working with at the hospital told me that it was her last week. Her husband and a few other soldiers in his unit were being transferred to Kansas for Ranger training. She wasn't excited about the move, but hey it was the army. I knew that Frank had been trying to get into Ranger training and I wondered if he was also being transferred. I made it my business to be by his office for about two days until I finally bumped into him. He confirmed my worst fear he was among the soldiers relocating to Kansas for jump school. I was crushed.

"Oh poor Denise," whispered Roxy in a hush tone. Roland looked over at her and said in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry Rox; I think this story has a happy ending."

Frank was gone for months, and I thought I would never see or hear from him again. I moved on with my nursing training. Then one day out of the blue, I got a call from Frank.

"Yeah, he came back," added Roxy.

"Well, not exactly," said Denise.

Pamela who was now thoroughly intrigued and agitated spoke up. "Rox, stop interrupting and let her tell the story. Go ahead Denise, Frank called."

Frank called. I could tell he was very upset. Apparently, one of the guys in his unit had gone AWOL. It seemed that this guy had left a pregnant girlfriend behind. He was afraid. It would not have been good for his career to have a girl pregnant and the two of them not married. The soldier had been granted a two day leave to visit a sick relative. Frank caught wind of his plan to not return from guys in the barracks. Frank had granted the leave and he felt responsible. The guy had less than twenty- four hours to be back or else he was considered AWOL. Frank needed my help. I had met the guy a few times while we were dating. He had obviously left Kansas with no real plan except getting the chance to see his baby. Frank's back was against a wall. He was already in violation for not reporting to his superiors a suspected AWOL.

"Disciplinary action at the least, "Joan blurted.

Frank knew that he could get in big trouble, but he said he felt sorry for the guy. Frank wanted to help this guy who actually wanted to get married for love and not out of a since of obligation. He wanted that baby to have a better childhood than he had. He was for sure that the girlfriend was still living near Fort Jackson. There were only two hospitals in the area where a civilian could have gone to have a baby. Frank needed me to see if I could find his friend and convince him to call. I was more than eager to help because it gave me a chance to be connected to Frank. I got lucky and found the soldier and his girlfriend at the local hospital. I couldn't convince this guy that he was making a huge mistake. He wanted to be with his baby and girl. That night I called Frank and gave him the bad news. Frank was very upset. The window had closed and this guy was officially AWOL. Frank now had direct knowledge of his whereabouts. He had a decision to make. Technically, he was supposed to notify his superiors so they could have the MP's at Jackson bring him in. Frank didn't want to do that. He had been really pulling for this guy. He also didn't want that baby growing up without a father. I tried to comfort him and tell him it wasn't his fault. Frank felt like a failure.

"Your soldiers fail; you fail," Joan stated somberly.

I think Frank was also worried about disappointing his dad. He told me that his father didn't even congratulate him for being chosen for jump school. Frank was still trying to prove himself. If this guy didn't show back up then Frank had failed his men it made him very sad. We talked on the phone for hours. Playing out different scenarios of how Frank could get out of this mess. We were deep in our conversation when we heard a clicking on the line. Frank and I both heard it, but we didn't think anything of it.

Weeks went by and I waited everyday for Frank to call. Finally, I got a letter. Frank had been relieved of his command pending an investigation into his actions concerning an AWOL soldier. It seemed that his superiors had been tipped off that Frank had knowledge of the whereabouts of this soldier and was withholding the information. He was to appear before a tribunal court in three days to answer the charges. Frank had decided to tell the truth. I wanted to rush to his side, but I knew my father would never stand for that. I knew I had only one chance of saving Frank. I returned to the hospital where the girlfriend had her baby. Some of the nurses remembered me visiting her. They gave me the address that they had on file for her. I knew I was taking a risk. So much time had passed. Maybe she and her soldier were on the run with the baby. I got lucky. They were staying in a small apartment on the far side of town away from post. I explained Frank's situation to the soldier. He listened patiently then told me there was nothing he could do. He and his girlfriend were getting married and moving away to raise their baby together. He assured me that "old Sherwood will find a way out of it." That made me so angry that I just started to hurl insults at him right then and there. I called him selfish and ungrateful. I told him how much Frank was sacrificing because he believed in him and didn't want to ruin his future. I didn't think I had gotten through to him, but I just need to get all of my anger out to relieve the fear I felt for Frank.

"So, what happened? Did Frank's father pull some strings to get him out of it?" inquired Roxy.

"Roxy, the military doesn't exactly work like that." Joan smiled patiently as she ventured to give a lesson in justice and responsibility army style to a civilian. "You can't just have your daddy call your commanding officer to get you out of trouble. The goal of the army is to teach soldiers discipline and responsibility for your actions."

"Joan's right," added Claudia Joy. "Although, Michael has gotten more than a few angry phone calls from mothers wondering why he was being so hard on their little boys, he has always followed military code of conduct to the letter."

Code of conduct or no code, Major Sherwood was not going to bail Frank out. In his own way, he was trying to teach Frank to make it in the world on his own. Frank didn't even bother calling his father.

"So how did Frank avoid the court martial?" Pamela asked eagerly.

Apparently, I had more of an impact on the soldier than I thought I did. The next day he went to Fort Jackson and surrendered to the MP's. He was immediately sent back to Kansas for disciplinary action.

"So he never got to marry his girlfriend? That's sad," said Roxy.

He married her eventually. Frank and I even stood up for them at their wedding.

Roland spoke up. "Hey, wait a minute. That still doesn't explain how Frank got off the hook. He knew where the guy was and didn't turn him in."

Technically, Frank had no first- hand knowledge of where his was. The soldier swore that he hadn't told anyone of his plans to go AWOL. Frank couldn't be held responsible for the idle gossip of guys in the barracks. He had done his duty by reporting the soldier AWOL. The soldier's testimony that he at no time during his AWOL had any contact with Sergeant Sherwood was enough to relieve Frank of any and all responsibility.

"A technicality, but not exactly honest," Joan said with a wrinkled brow.

"Joan sometimes a technicality is the best you can do."

Joan answered back. "I would not have expected that answer from you Claudia Joy."

Roland let out a snort. "Claudia Joy is not as clean laced as everyone thinks she is."

Pamela spoke up.

"So?"

"So what Pamela?" asked Denise.

"So did you ever confront your father and ask if he had turned Frank in?"

"Pamela, you would have to know my father to understand that I till this day have never asked him that question."

It was now Claudia Joy's turn for a question. "Denise, what I don't understand is how your father did and Frank become such good friends? You've told me stories about their infamous hunting and fishing trips."

Well, neither Frank nor daddy every explained to me exactly what happened. But the next leave that Frank got he came back to Missouri. He marched right up to our front door in his dressed blues and asked for my father's permission to date me. Daddy took him into his study, and they came out laughing and shaking hands. They have been sharing cigars and trading combat stories since then.

"Good story Denise, but not quite the excitement I was hoping for," Roxy said.

Denise laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you Rox."

Pamela added, "Rox, if you want to hear an exciting story, remind me to tell you how Chase and I first met."

"Remind you nothing. My husband's deployed. My boy's are at a sleep over. Your kids are with their father. Tell me now!" Roxy added in a demanding tone. "Anybody else got somewhere to be?"

"Claudia Joy and I were going to have a girl's night anyway. I'm intrigued. What do you say Claudia Joy?"

"Well, if you feel up to it Denise, I'm in. Joan, Roland what about you two?"

Joan and Roland exchange glances. After a long pause Roland spoke up. "Patty is babysitting, and she wasn't expecting us until late, so she's spending the night. Sara Elizabeth is in good hands." Joan touched his arm and interrupted. "Honey, I think we really should be getting home. We shouldn't take advantage of Patty."

Roxy broke in, "Come on Colonel; stay live on the edge with us. I was just about to ask Claudia Joy if I could mix us a drink and I make a mean marquarita."

"That she does," offered Pamela.

Nervously, Joan agreed.

"Great! I'll make the drinks. Denise I'll make you some tea. Pamela, you get the story ready."


	3. Chapter 3

"Drinks by Roxy are now served." Roxy re- entered the Holding dining room stirring a pitcher. Claudia Joy followed close behind with a tray of glasses and a cup of herbal tea for Denise.

"It doesn't seem fair," said Denise "you all get those and I have to drink tea. The sacrifices we make for our children."

"Yes, but they're all worth it in the end," Claudia Joy said reassuringly.

Roxy began passing the drinks around. First pouring one for Claudia Joy then Pamela then retrieving a third glass, she turned to Joan. "And one for the Colonel."

"None for me thanks," said Joan.

"Why," inquired Roxy "I promise they aren't poisoned or nothing."

"No, I'll pass," was Joan's nonchalant reply. "If you guys will excuse me, I think I'll call Patty to check on the baby. She was a little fussy before we left."

"Joan, I'm sure she's fine. She always gets a bit fussy when we leave her and then she quiets down as soon as were gone." Roland was doing his best to reassure her. "Patty can handle her. Relax. How about I make you some tea?"

"I'm sure she's fine, but I still want to call. You all go ahead. Pamela tell your story. I'll be right back."

As Joan left the room a confused Roxy asked Roland, "Was it something I said? I didn't mean to make her mad. I was just trying to offer her a drink."

Roland rose and laid a reassuring hand on Roxy's shoulder. "It's not you Rox. It's just that Joan's doctor and occupational therapist both agree that she shouldn't drink alcohol right now. It may slow down her recovery."

"Oh my God, Roland, why didn't you tell me? Here I am offering up booze that she's not supposed to be drinking. Color Roxy stupid again."

"Roxy, sweetheart you didn't know," Claudia Joy stated in a kind and sincere voice. Picking up her own glass, she took a long sip and said, "I love my drink. It's delicious."

Roxy unaffected by Claudia Joy's kindness, continued her scolding of Roland. "That's the sort of thing you should tell a person when they're offering someone a drink. And me and my big mouth bragging on my marquritas. I'll hold you personally responsible for this if Trevor ends up on potty duty over this. She's probably calling someone right now."

Roland let out a laugh. "I doubt that seriously Rox seeing that Joan is on medical leave. Trust me, if she could be shelling out orders in Iraq punishing Trevor would be the last thing on her mind. And I didn't say anything about the drinks because it's good for Joan to figure out how to adjust in social situations herself. It's all part of her therapy. I trust the process. Now, enough about my wife's medical concerns, Pamela promised us a story and I for one am ready to hear it.

Pamela who had polished off one drink was pouring herself another. On Roland's cue, she hastily took a sip from her new glass and cleared her throat. "How Chase and I meet. Now, let me see. Where should I start? "She paused and looked into space as if deep in thought. "The beginning is just as good a place as anywhere."

It was the summer of 1997. I was a beat cop back then assigned to the Pier District in downtown Boston. My partner was a hard nose, by the book kind of guy. He didn't cut anyone any slack. I was a rookie that he had taken under his wing because he had worked with my father and he knew all three of my brothers. It was the weekend of the Cheers Beer Festival. Danny, my partner, and I were assigned to walk the beat and help with crowd control. It was nearing the end of our shift when we got a call over the radio- a drunken disorderly down by the water front. It seems a fight had broken out by the docks. A local band was doing an outdoor concert for the festival and some of the drunken fans had gotten out of control. Danny and I rushed to the scene. When we got there, a large crowd had formed a ring around two guys who were beating each other to death.

"One of them was Chase," supplied Roxy.

"No, Chase was never a fighter. He loves being a soldier and combat, but he was never the aggressor in our relationship. That title goes to me. Anyway Rox, can I finish my story."

"The two guys were fighting," Denise prompted.

Yes, two guys were fighting and Danny and I was the first unit to arrive on the scene. We broke the fight up and disbanded the group of onlookers. We took the two guys who had been fighting in to the precinct. They were both pretty hammered. It was policy that we hold them for twenty- four hours and let them sober up. If they had no priors, we would fine them for drunk and disorderly conduct and let them go.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with you and Chase," interrupted a very impatient Roxy.

"I'm getting there keep your panties on," snapped Pamela.

One of the guys that I arrested was named Bruce. Bruce Patterson. Bruce was a private in the army. It seems that he and a group of his buddies had come to Boston to celebrate. It was their last night in the city. They were all stationed at Fort Campbell just outside of New York. They had to be on duty the next day.

"Joan was stationed at Fort Campbell when we met. Small world," laughed Roland.

Roxy let out an impatient sigh.

"Sorry Rox, I won't do it again promise," Roland said lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

"Roxy, why are you so interested in how Chase and Pamela met?" Denise asked.

"I don't know. I just know that I feel head over heels for Trevor from the moment I saw him. I always wondered if that was true for all military wives. Do we all just swoon at the sight of these guys in uniform, or was it just me?"

Claudia Joy chimed in. "I love the sight of Michael in his uniform. There is nothing like a soldier in his dress blues, but I don't think I feel in love with his uniform. I would love Michael in or out of his uniform. I love the man not the clothes."

"I can tell you Rox that it was not Chase's uniform that attracted me to him. I saw men in uniforms every day. What I liked most about Chase was the fact that he didn't use his uniform as a red cape. You know he didn't mind being in a relationship with a take charge woman. He wasn't intimidated by who I was. A lot of guys heard I was a cop and never called again, but not Chase he was different."

"Pamela, can we please get on with the story," Roxy begged.

Yeah, well I arrested this guy Bruce and he spent a night in the hole. I talked to him for a while as I was checking him into lock-up. I thought he was too drunk to remember me, but the next day I was coming in for my shift just as he was being released. We met up in the hallway, and he remembered me as the girl cop who had arrested him the day before. He told me that he thought I was cute and was wondering if I liked to go out with him sometimes.

"So, the guy you arrested asked you on a date?" asked a confused Claudia Joy.

"An even better question is did you go?" Denise asked in amazement.

"Hey Denise, Claudia Joy don't judge me! I was a female cop who was overly obsessed with her job. I had to take the dates where I could get them."

"Pamela we're not judging; we're just asking. I'm the nurse who was fired for dating her patient remember," added Denise.

"Anyway," said Pamela as she continued with her story. Bruce asked me out a couple of times and we dated briefly. After about our 4th date we both realized that the chemistry just wasn't there. We stayed friends and I like hanging with Bruce and his buddies. They were all serious soldiers, but real party boys too.

"Was Chase a friend of Bruce's," asked Roxy.

"Well, not exactly. Bruce and Chase knew each other. They served in the same unit, but friends is not a word I would use to describe their relationship. Chase and Bruce both lived in apartments off post that offered great discounts for soldiers.

" Shadow Glenn," supplied Roland "Joan and I lived there for a year or two after we were married. The apartments are about four blocks from Fort Campbell. It really is a small world."

Pamela smiled. Yeah Roland, Shadow Glenn. That is where I met Chase for the first time. She continued with her story.

Even though I lived in Boston, I still visited Bruce from time to time on my weekends off. The weekend I met Chase was the long Memorial Day weekend. I had been working double shifts all week to earn some extra money for a Caribbean Cruise with some girlfriends. Bruce was having a big holiday cook –out and he invited me to come and stay the weekend. I felt that I deserved a break and I needed some time just to let my hair down. Bruce's place was the perfect place to do this. I wasn't under the watchful eye of my dad or brothers. I have to admit that I probably drank too much and ate too little the night of the party. Things really got out of hand. People were taking belly shots , drinks were flowing non- stop and a few guys got so wasted that they ventured to jump from Bruce's third floor balcony into the pool below.

"Hey, that sounds like my kind of party," grinned Roxy.

It was a lot of fun for the partiers, but some of the other residents were not so happy with all the drinking and the noise. Chase just so happened to live in the apartment below Bruce's. He could hear everything that was going on through his ceiling. Saying he was not happy would be a huge understatement. At about midnight, the party had been going strong for several hours, and we had no intentions of slowing down any time soon. A very hostile and impatient Chase came banging on Bruce's door. Apparently, Bruce and Chase had had run-ins before both on and off post. Bruce was really drunk and was making a big joke out of the fact that Chase was complaining. Bruce laughed and slammed the door in Chase's face. Well, that only made Chase angrier. About an hour later, Chase came up stairs again. This time he brushed pass the girl who opened the door and bolted through the living room and headed straight for Bruce. A huge fight broke out. Tables, lamps, and chairs went flying in all directions. Girls were screaming at the tops of their lungs and ducking for cover. Some of Bruce's soldier friends left the party out of fear that the police would be called. It took about five guys to pull Chase and Bruce apart. I jumped in Chase's face and started screaming, cursing and ordering him to get out before I called thecops. Chase looked at me and laughed dryly. "I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth, Red." "Red, who are you calling Red?" I retorted. "my name is Pamela."

"Yeah, that sounds about right for you and Chase," said Roxy.

"I think we were born to argue with each other."

Denise asked, " So Pamela, how did the two of you go from that argument to married?"

The next morning, I was helping Bruce clean up the huge mess from the party and fight. I was taking some of the trash bags down the fire escape to a dumpster in the back alley. Chase had his apartment window open as I was passing by. On my way back up the fire escape he stopped me. "So Red, what's a classy girl like you doing hanging with the likes of Patterson?" I think that was the first time that anyone had called me classy in my whole life. "Bruce is a friend of mine, and I told you last night the name is Pamela not Red."

Chase cocked his head and looked out the window at me. I'm sorry about all that commotion last night, but I was just trying to get some rest. I work my regular duty on post and I do swing shift hours at an auto factory. Last night was one of the few nights I had at home to rest. That party had been loud and rowdy all day and night. I just wanted to get some sleep.

We talked for what must have been hours on that fire escape. In that time I learned that Chase was the oldest of three and the only boy. He was working extra to have money to send home to his parents. His mother had never worked in her adult life, and his father was very sick and could no longer work. He had two younger sisters. One was in college. He was sending money to both his sister and his parents. He barely had any money left over at the end of the month for himself. Chase had joined the army straight out of high school. He had even given up a football scholarship to State to enlist. His parents needed money and college didn't pay. He didn't want to be an extra bill for them. Chase was driven to make as much money as he could. He was working really hard to earn promotions and more than anything he wanted to get into Delta. For the first month that we knew each other he rarely talked about anything else.

"Wow, Chase knew he wanted to be in Delta even before you guys got married? In all the time that I've known him; I never knew it meant that much to him," said Roxy.

Pamela sat silently for a minute then regaining her senses she said. "Delta was always Chase's dream. I always knew he would achieve it too. I don't think I've ever known anyone who wanted something so badly."

"It's like that for soldiers you know." Everyone had been so into Pamela's story that no one even noticed Joan when she reentered the room. "You want something a rank, a position, a promotion and you're willing to sacrifice almost anything to get it."

"What about you Joan," asked Claudia Joy "what do you want from your army career?"

Joan sat thinking for a long minute. Well, I've already gotten way more than I ever thought possible. Girls who grow up with parents like mine in the neighborhoods like the one that I came from don't aspire for much. I'm a Lt. Colonel—the highest ranking female on this post. I have a wonderful child.

"And a handsome husband," supplied Roland.

"Yes, a very handsome husband," continued Joan. "I have pretty much everything I want."

"Colonel, your nose is growing," kidded Roxy.

"No, really Roxy I can honestly say that I have everything that I want. There was a time when I wanted to be a one maybe a two star. Now, I just want to raise the happy and healthiest little girl and grow old with the love of my life," Joan said as she smiled adoringly at Roland.

"The two of you are making me sick," said Pamela as she faked throwing up.

"Now Pamela, leave them alone," said Claudia Joy. "I think it's sweet."

"You would," laughed Roxy, "You and the General are the poster children on how to keep it hot and heavy after 40."

"Roxy," scolded Denise, "Claudia Joy is barely 40."

"Denise please, we all know that you and Colonel Sherwood are still going at it hot and heavy too. Heck, all a person has to do is look at that stomach you're carrying around to know that." Pamela added.

"Pamela I think you and Roxy have had enough excitement for the night. What do you say? Shall we call it an evening?" asked Claudia Joy.

"I think that's a good idea," said Roland. "Denise needs her rest." He and Joan rise in preparation to go.

Roxy stood blocking the doorway. "You just hold it right there mister. You and the Colonel owe us a story and no one is leaving here until we get it."

"Roxy, come on it's getting late," said Claudia Joy.

"Claudia Joy come on- live a little. Roland has heard all of our stories whether he wants to or not. He rarely tells us anything about himself." Roxy then turns her attention to Joan and Roland. "Come on you guys we're all friends here. Tell us how does a soldier meet a doctor?"

"You know," said Denise, "I've always wondered how you two met myself. You don't have to share if you don't want to, but I think it's a pretty interesting story."

Roland and Joan exchanged glances. "The story is really not interesting at all," laughed Joan.

"It is just your run of the mill boy meets girl type of thing," added Roland.

"Good," said Roxy as she grabbed each of them by an elbow and lead them over to Claudia Joy's sofa, "then you won't mind sharing it. And be sure to start at the beginning."


End file.
